


Soon Will Come

by mizface



Series: Linnet Bird [13]
Category: Canadian 6 Degrees, Harper's Island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/pseuds/mizface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for ds_snippets for the prompt: I know how to move quietly, to creep across creaky wood floors</p>
    </blockquote>





	Soon Will Come

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ds_snippets for the prompt: I know how to move quietly, to creep across creaky wood floors

Abby awoke with a gasp, rolling over instinctively to burrow into the safety of Jimmy’s arms. But the bed was empty, save for her, and the gnawing ache of his absence settled back into her chest. Months since the wreckage of his boat had been found on the coast, and she still forgot he was gone. 

Abby hugged herself, almost sorry now she’d woken from whatever nightmare had been chasing her. A soft noise from the next room broke her dark mood, putting her on instant alert. She stilled completely, focusing on the sound, but heard nothing more. After listening intently, she sank back into the warmth of her blankets, but between the dream and the sound, she was too tense; sleep wouldn’t come. Giving up after a few minutes, Abby got out of bed, grabbing her robe before heading to the next room.

She leaned on the doorframe and watched her daughter. Sarah rolled over to face the doorway, still asleep, but with a tiny smile on her chubby little face, one hand outstretched as if she felt her mother’s presence .

Abby smiled as she moved to the crib, carefully tucking her little girl back into the blanket she’d kicked off. She ran one finger down Sarah’s arm, smile widening as her daughter grasped it when it neared her hand. Gently extracting herself from the tight grip, she moved to sit in the rocker, settling in to watch Sarah sleep. 

A shiver ran down her spine, and she suddenly had the feeling of being watched. She tensed, then shook it off, sure it was just a remnant of her unremembered dream.

It wasn’t like anyone could see her. And there was no one left who’d want to, in any case.


End file.
